Hand-Me-Downer
May 16, 2016 May 25, 2016 May 25, 2016 May 26, 2016 May 26, 2016 May 27, 2016 May 27, 2016 May 30, 2016 June 26, 2016 September 8, 2016 September 15, 2016 October 19, 2017 December 9, 2017 May 31, 2018}} |next = "Sleuth or Consequences" |viewers = 1.85 million}} "Hand-Me-Downer" is the nineteenth episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot After Lincoln gets a pink hand-me-down bike from Lori, he borrows Lynn's cool BMX bike without telling her. Synopsis Lincoln has just gotten an old hand-me-down bicycle from Lori, but he's afraid to ride it, because it's pink, frilly, and has a custom plate she made with his name on it. Just then, a group of kid bikers, named "Papa Wheelie" (The Leader), "Flat Tire", and "Rusty Spokes", show up, and deride the bike. To avoid being teased, Lincoln claims that it's not really his bike and that "his" bike is in the shop. They fall for the lie, but the bikers want him to come by the park with his bike to show it off. After they ride away, Lincoln panic about what he'll do but he then gets an idea when Lynn returns home riding her red BMX bike. He decides that he'll "borrow" it without Lynn's knowledge, show it off to the bikers, and return it before she's finds out. At the park, Lincoln shows up on Lynn's bike, and the bikers are so impressed, they elect him to be their new leader, much to Papa Wheelie's chagrin. Lincoln, who now dubs himself "Chain Linc", leads the bikers around town, and gains the attention and admiration of some locals, all while keeping his use of the bike a secret from Lynn. However, this doesn't last very long, because later when Lincoln and his new friends are coming back to their bikes from getting ice cream, Lincoln discovers that the bike had been stolen (which Clyde blames on his dummy, Manny, not keeping watch). At the house, after trying to think up lies to tell Lynn as to why her bike is missing, Lincoln attempts to tell Lynn the truth but finds out from her that she plans on riding the bike in a stunt competition. Now even more afraid to tell her, Lincoln tells Lynn that he'll tune it up for her, giving himself time to search for the stolen bike. He goes around town searching for it on the pink hand-me-down bike, and the embarrassing sight of him riding it makes him lose the locals' respect. During his search, he encounters the bikers again. Decides that he can't live his lie anymore, Lincoln confesses that the pink bike is his and that the cool bike was his sister's, causing the bikers to dump him as their leader. Finally, Lincoln confesses to Lynn what happened to her bike, and she is of course angry with him. When Lincoln tells her that he took it so he wouldn't have to ride Lori's hand-me-down, Lynn reveals that her bike was also a hand-me-down; it first belonged to Leni when she was a kid, then it was modified by Luna to be a punk bike with a sidecar, and again modified by Luan to be a unicycle. Lori points out that they've all experienced getting hand-me-downs, but over time they've learned to make the best of it. At first, Lincoln tries pointing out that Lori, as the oldest, doesn't have to deal with getting hand-me-downs like him and the rest of their sisters, but Lori explains that she gets hand-me-downs as well — for example, the tank top she wears is actually made from an old girdle that used to belong to their mom (much to the disgust of the other sisters). Realizing she has no choice, Lynn goes to the competition with the pink hand-me-down bike. Later, Clyde comes by the house with the cool bike which his parents found while they were antiquing, and Lincoln hopes to give it to Lynn before the competition starts. Just then, Lynn comes home with the pink bike and a first-place trophy, and she tells Lincoln that she's starting to like the pink bike and that he can keep the cool bike. She also reveals that she's the new member of the biker gang, and receives the nickname "Lynn-sanity", along with becoming their leader, again to Papa Wheelie's chagrin. Afterwards, Lincoln decides to hand the cool bike down to Lana who decides to make some changes to it herself. Sometime later, Lincoln joins Clyde in riding his parents' tandem bike, while also making good use of the hand-me-downs he got. Lincoln explains to the viewers that thanks to his sisters, he learned that when you get hand-me-downs, you've got to make the best of them (with Colonel Crackers telling the viewers to listen to him). Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori / Biker Girls / Cheerleaders *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn *Grey Griffin as Lana / Stroller Mom *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Mason Vaughan as Papa Wheelie *Blake Bertrand as Flat Tire *Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes *Fred Tatasciore as T-Bone / Farmer / Colonel Crackers Lucy, Lola, Lisa, and Lily have no lines in this episode. Trivia *This episode, alongside it's sister episode "Sleuth or Consequences", was released on Nick.com, and other digital platforms on April 15, 2016, ahead of its television premiere. *The title card depicts Lincoln wearing his sisters' belongings: **Lori: Her tank top. **Leni: Her shades. **Luna: Her skirt. **Luan: Her gag squirt flower. **Lynn: Her cleats. ***Ironically, he got all of those from his five older sisters. What's even more ironic is that he had gotten hand-me-downs from them in this episode. *The hand-me-down Lincoln used the most was a jockstrap from Lynn. *Despite handing Lynn's bike down to Lana at the end of the episode, Lincoln still uses it as shown later in "Butterfly Effect", "A Fair to Remember" and "Shell Shock". *The lyric "Hand-me-downs that make me cry" in the credits theme is most likely a reference to this episode. References *'' '' - When Luna gives Lincoln her old guitar she says, "All it needs is love. Love is all it needs." This is a reference to the song " ". *'' '' - Luna's line "And then it was ride, Sally, ride" is a reference to the song "Mustang Sally". *'' '' - At the end of the episode Lynn receives the nickname "Lynn-sanity" from Rusty Spokes. This may be a reference to the term "Linsanity," a word used to describe the excitement over the NBA basketball player. *'' '' - Colonel Crackers' clothes resemble the cereal character's clothes. Errors *In the shot when Lynn insisted on Lincoln keeping the BMX bike, the streamer on the right side of the pink bike were missing. *When Clyde says, "It burns serious rubber", the closed-captions say, "It burns serous rubber." *When Lincoln says "I'm just gonna have to tell her the truth", facing his mirror, the cowlick in his hair in his reflection stays in his left side of his hair instead in his right side. *On TV in the synopsis, Lincoln's name is called Landon. *When Clyde was thinking about Lori, her pants are blue instead of brown. *Lincoln tells the bike crew he got the brakes taken off of his "imaginary sick bike", but then he uses Lynn's bike, which does have brakes. Running Gags *Lincoln's older sisters handing down their old stuff to him. *Lincoln hiding the hand-me-downs under his bed. *Lincoln asking Clyde if he's thinking what he's thinking, and Clyde thinking about what he loves best about Lori. *Lincoln borrowing the bike from Lynn without asking and returning it without her noticing. *Someone becoming the new bike leader of the bike gang, which annoys Papa Wheelie. *Someone mocking Lincoln's pink bike, which embarrassed him. *Colonel Crackers breaking the fourth wall, just like Lincoln. *Flashbacks of hand-me-downs. Clip The Loud House Bike Crew Nickelodeon UK es:Herencias pl:Spadki i spady tl:Hand-Me-Downer